


Bleach: The Imperfect Ending

by TheLoneOnlineWolf2



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, hope you all still enjoy, its still crap anyways, lots of fighting....maybe, may not be the ideal ending, plot holes probably still remain, rewrite of the final fight, starting from chapter 672
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneOnlineWolf2/pseuds/TheLoneOnlineWolf2
Summary: Okay, so this may look weird, but hold on. A long time has passed since Bleach's ending and many people agree that the ending was SOOOOOOO bad. So, I've decided to take a gander at trying to write an alternate ending. There still will be plotholes but bear with me here. What I've decided to rewrite is the whole of the final fight (from Ichigo vs Yhwach). So, pls check it out!!!





	1. My Son, Not Father

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a major problem during the whole last fight was that Yhwach was too damn strong. So I'm basically nerfing him here. The retcons/changes I'm making here is:
> 
> 1\. Yhwach trying to absorb the Soul King's right hand doesn't go as planned and though he managed to absorb it, he cannot use it yet. So when Ichigo and Orihime meet Yhwach, Yhwach is gonna look like his normal self. 
> 
> 2\. Yhawach's Almighty power can only see the future, not transform or rewrite it. Also, his Almighty powers have been drained so he won't be able to use it until later on in the fight. But Haschwalth can still see it normally. 
> 
> 3\. I'm gonna slightly alter Ichigo's Bankai powers and also give him additional techniques relating to being part Quincy.

**A/N: What I'm changing,  
1\. Yhwach trying to absorb the Soul King's right hand doesn't go as planned and though he managed to absorb it, he cannot use it yet. So when Ichigo and Orihime meet Yhwach, Yhwach is gonna look like his normal self. **

**2\. Yhawach's Almighty power can only see the future, not transform or rewrite it. Also, his Almighty powers have been drained so he won't be able to use it until later on in the fight. But Haschwalth can still see it normally.**

**3\. I'm gonna slightly alter Ichigo's Bankai powers and also give him additional techniques relating to being part Quincy.**

_**Chapter 672: MY SON, NOT FATHER** _

Byakuya raised his right hand as the millions of petals of 'Senbonzakura Kageyoshi' flew at the frozen Gerard Valkyrie, whose whole body was immediately flash-frozen through Toshiro Histugaya's fully awakened 'Daiguren Hyorinmaru'.  
"Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, Ougi:" Byakuya began as his petals formed into thousands and thousands of swords, surrounding the frozen 'Miracle' of the Schutzstaffel that Yhwach called his 'royal guard'. "Ikka Senjinka."

(Translation: Slaughterscape, Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms, Secret Technique: One Bite, Thousand Blade Flowers.)

The pink swords all launched themselves at the still Gerard at once and shattered him into a million pieces. Now being free of his frozen clutches, Toshiro glided down carefully and landed safely, his detached ice wings melting away. About to faint from exhaustion, Toshiro started to fall to the ground when Byakuya used shunpo and arrived at the Tenth Company Captain's side, letting his arm rest around his shoulder. Toshiro's gleaming eyes met Byakuya's cold, stoic ones.

"Kuchiki....." Toshiro addressed the Sixth Company's Captain.  
"It appears you have pushed your own body to the brink using your Bankai. I'm honestly surprised that you're still in one piece." Byakuya said.  
"Hmph. To tell you the truth, I'm barely hanging on by a thread here..." Toshiro admitted.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake violently. Both Byakuya and Toshiro felt the immense weight of the spiritual pressure they were sensing. The shattered pieces of ice broke completely as light particles came out through them. The light particles amassed and began to take form. 

"You've gotta be shitting me!!" Toshiro scowled. "He's still alive?!"  
The two captains saw as the light particles formed a massive figure, with a helmet-shaped face, resembling that of a gladiator's helmet, and two massive spikes, each coming out of his shoulders. 

\- In the Wahrwelt's Castle-

Yhwach sat on his throne, looking ahead of him. He saw Ichigo Kurosaki in his former Bankai form, with a Hollow mask and his black Zanpakuto. Ichigo charged at him and pierced right through the Quincy King.....

....

Daybreak. The sun rose and shone through the only window in the throne room. Yhwach slowly opened his eyes and grinned, his mouth now so wide, enabling anyone to see his white pearls. "Ah. What a good dream. So good, in fact, that it coud've been a nightmare!" Yhwach chuckled to himself. 

\- In another part of Wahrwelt Castle -

Haschwalth raised his sword to land yet another strike, when the blade of his sword started to glimmer. He looked at the little slits of openings through the wall adjacent to him. 

"You missed your chance. You weren't able to take me down before the sun rose....Not quite according to your plan now, was it?" the voice mused.

Haschwalth inwardly sighed. " _I_ wasn't able to take you down?"  
The blond-haired Quincy looked at Uryu Ishida, the man His Majesty once introduced as the Last Quincy, in reference to Uryu surviving Yhwach's Auswahlen. But Uryu was now bloody, his adorned white outfit stained with the deep color of red. His left hand desperately held onto his spirit bow as he tried to lean his fist against the wall to stay standing up, huffing and huffing. "You have quite the sense of humor...because the only thing that I see right now is an animal that has not only been beaten but now drenched in blood and writhing on the floor."

Despite the insult just thrown at him, Uryu gave off his smile. "That's the first time I've ever been compared to an animal. I'm flattered...animals are brave...courageous and without ill intent...."  
Haschwalth decided to ignore what Uryu had just proclaimed. "Either way, it looks like it was a miscalculation on my part, trying to kill you at night. After all, my own powers are far more suited to combat than His Majesty's. Especially against a person...I SHOULDN'T BE MAKING MISTAKES AGAINST!!!" Haschwalth shouted. He sliced his sword in the air horizontally, creating a crescent-shaped spirit wave. He then vertically made another behind the first and that launched them both as a cross-like attack to Uryu. 

\- Outside the Throne Room -

Ichigo and Orihime reached the last few steps of the stairs and saw a giant door with a Quincy-like pentagram on it. Ichigo clearly felt Yhwach's reiatsu behind the door, loud as day. He had been preparing for this. For the final confrontation between him and the man who killed his own mother. Sweat dripped down the side of Ichigo's face. "You feel that...Orihime?" Ichigo asked the orange-haired girl behind him. Orihime was scared. Yhwach's reiatsu felt like it had changed since the last time she saw him, which was when Yhwach got Ichigo to kill the Soul King. But she had faith in Ichigo. "Yup." She nodded in reply. "Let's see...it's two against one, eh? Doesn't seem very fair.." Ichigo mumbled to himself which Orihime could hear. "You'll be in charge of defense. Don't let me down...Orihime."

Orihime's eyes shone. Finally, after all these years of being helpless, after being shoved to the sidelines, she can finally stand by him..."You got it!!"

Ichigo opened the door and they both walked in, Orihime a little behind Ichigo. Once they were in the room, Ichigo immediately spotted Yhwach, sitting upon a throne. "Welcome, what took you so long?" asked Yhwach. "I've been patiently waiting for your arrival...my child of darkness." Yhwach continued to stare at the two as now Ichigo was the only one inching himself towards Yhwach. "Feel free to draw your blade...you've left yourself full of openings..." Yhwach began speaking again. "...is what I would like to say, but it appears as though that is far from the truth."

Yhwach saw Ichigo's reiatsu bursting out of him, blue streaks filling the air. Yhwach opened his mouth to continue. "In fact so much reiatsu is overflowing from within you that it has begun to take visible form. You've grown stronger, or rather, you've attained your true original power. Now then, how will you greet me? From the right? The left? I'm eager to see what you are capable of..."

Ichigo scoffed. "What are you babbling sbout? You can already 'see' it, can't you? Exactly how, when and where I'm going to attack you..."  
"Unfortunately, I am currently unable to use 'The Almighty'. Even if I could, I wouldn't. I want to savor every last moment. After all, it is has been a long-awaited meeting between father and son..."  
"You're not my father." Ichigo sternly replied.  
Yhwach grinned wildly. "You talk about Isshin Kurosaki? He was merely a surrogate father. I'm sure by now you know about the true source of your power."  
"Yeah. And what of it? You're not my parent. To me, you're the guy WHO KILLED MY PARENT!!"  
"IS THIS ABOUT YOUR MOTHER? I STILL SEE YOU REMAIN THE EVER PETULANT SCHOOLGIRL, ICHIGO!!!"

Ichigo drew the smaller Zangetsu using his left hand and charged at Yhwach. A blue energy wrapped around the blade. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!!" Ichigo yelled, launching his 'Getsuga' at Yhwach. The attack collided and caused an explosion. From the smoke, Yhwach ran out, uninjured. Ichigo went after him and Yhwach created a volley of arrows made of spirit energy. He launched them at Ichigo who batted them away but then the arrows circled back to try and hit Ichigo. Ichigo was forced keep stepping back while the guided arrows followed. Orihime quickly erected the 'Santen Kesshun' and a giant orange triangle took the brunt of the arrow's attacks. Now relatively safe, Ichigo drew his larger Zangetsu with his right hand and destroyed the scabbard. Ichigo ran at Yhwach and tried to slice Yhwach using both swords but Yhwach summoned an energy shield made of reishi and stopped Ichigo's assault.

"To still be sulking over something so insignificant...why can't you understand?" Yhwach questioned which confused Ichigo. "A person's life was taken because there was no other choice. Their very existence was nothing more but to provide me with sustenance, all so I could give birth to you!! There's nothing to lament about...for there is no greater joy or honor!!" The reishi wall dispersed and sent Ichigo flying into a wall.  
"Ichigo!!" Orihime cried out.  
"Now then, Ichigo, it's time to show you what I can do..."

Yhwach undid the first three buttons of his shirt to reveal a Quincy cross. It shone brightly and the light filled the room just as Ichigo landed onto the floor. The light became dimmer and dimmer before it disappeared. Ichigo looked at where Yhwach was and was shocked. Yhwach now had a star-like halo on top of his head, a white cloak, white trousers and boots, a blue glowing Quincy cross embedded onto his chest and Yhwach held, in each hand, a long spirit bow. "This is..." Ichigo whispered. Yhwach caught note of it and look at Ichigo, his eyes now glowing blue.  
"THIS is MY Vollstandig."

**Revealing his Vollstandig, the Father of all Quincys, Yhwach prepares to end him...!!**

_**To Be Continued In Chapter 673: KING OF THE QUINCY** _


	2. King of the Quincy

Yhwach undid the first three buttons of his shirt to reveal a Quincy cross. It shone brightly and the light filled the room just as Ichigo landed onto the floor. The light became dimmer and dimmer before it disappeared. Ichigo looked at where Yhwach was and was shocked. Yhwach now had a star-like halo on top of his head, a white cloak, white trousers and boots, a blue glowing Quincy cross embedded onto his chest and Yhwach held, in each hand, a long spirit bow. "This is..." Ichigo whispered. Yhwach caught note of it and look at Ichigo, his eyes now glowing blue.  
"THIS is MY Vollstandig."

Yhwach stood still as Ichigo just stared in awe. "What's wrong? Surely, you didn't think it'd be easy to win? Come now, Ichigo. In order for a parent to truly see their child grow, I must come after you with all I have." Yhwach raised his spirit bows and by themselves, the bows stretched back and shot a flurry of Heilig Pfeils. Ichigo braced himself and used his long sword to unleash a black 'Getsuga'. The 'Getsuga' collided with the Heilig Pfeils and caused an explosion. Ichigo ran around the side and kept going around. Yhwach continued to fire Heilig Pfeils. 

Orihime, in that instant, summoned her 'Santen Kesshun' to block the arrows while simultaneously healing Ichigo, who had stopped, with 'Soten Kisshun'. Not wanting to waste any more time, Ichigo jumped over Orihime's 'Santen Kesshun' which was still getting bombarded by Yhwach's arrows. "Ichigo, no!!" Orihime yelled out.  
"Are you really that angry, Ichigo?" Yhwach asked?

_**Chapter 673: KING OF THE QUINCY** _

"Getsuga....TENSHOU!!!" Ichigo growled, unleashing a huge black 'Getsuga' at Yhwach. The Quincy King batted away the huge bombardment of spirit energy with just his hand and blue flames began to surround him. "Do you wish to kill me?"  
Yhwach sent, in quantity, the blue flames at Ichigo. The orange-haired Shinigami fended off the flames with his two Zanpaktous. "To think you'd get this riled up over something that is, oh so, insignificant..."  
Ichigo gritted his teeth. _I need more..._  
"GETSUGA JUUJISHOU!!"  
Ichigo created a two 'Getsugas' overlapping each other into a cross-shape that dispersed all the blue flames. Yhwach gave a simple smile in response. He raised his left hand and the bow that was attached began to fire many more arrows. Ichigo reacted quickly and used shunpo to dodge them. However, after dodging the last of them, Yhwach appeared behind him and kicked him towards the ground. Before he could crash, Yhwach appeared, again, on the ground and kicked Ichigo towards the adjacent wall.

"ICHIGO!!!" Orihime cried out, immediately creating a 'Soten Kisshun' to try and heal his injuries. Ichigo laid against the wall. His Shihakusho was dirtied and his face was covered in scuff marks. Down the right side of his face, blood trickled. "This can't possibly be it, now can it? Entertain me even more, Ichigo!" Yhwach shouted out.

After 'Soten Kisshun' managed to heal up his head wound, the blood going down Ichigo's face disappeared. He immediately got back up and started to charge at Yhwach again. Sighing, the King converted his bows into spirit blades. Ichigo and Yhwach clashed their swords against one another. "Surely, you didn't think you'd be the only one able to dual wield?" Yhwach smiled.  
"You bastard...How are you even able to perform Vollstandig? You have the Head Captain's Bankai, right? So then," Ichigo tried to ask.  
"Hmph. You honestly thought just because I was carrying his Bankai, I would be unable to use my own power? Let me assure you, Ichigo, I am nothing like my former Sternritters." Yhwach explained. "The name of my Vollstandig is...Alle Kraft*. And this will end up being your demise..."

(*T/N: All Power.)

\- Just outside Wahrwelt Castle - 

Nonchalantly, Renji used his right hand and got on top of the wrecked building with Rukia on his back. Once they could both actually stand, Rukia got off. Suddenly, large amounts of dense reiatsu rained down upon them, startling them though none of them were hit. "Wh-What the heck is that thing?" Renji pointed at the colossal being formerly known as the 'Miracle', Gerard Valkyrie.  
"ABARAI? KUCHIKI? YOU GUYS STILL ALIVE?!" Toshiro called out. He had some scratches on him and he was standing next to a relatively uninjured Byakuya. "The man you crossed blades with doesn't hold a candle to this thing!! Calling it a monster would be an understatement so tread carefully!!"  
"Wait, who the hell are you?" Renji asked, as he had never before seen Toshiro as an adult before.  
"Oh come on!! It should be very obvious just from his voice!!" Rukia sighed, seemingly knowing. "OBVIOUSLY, that's Captain Hitsugaya's older brother!!"  
"Ooh, quick thinking!! Pleasure to meet you, sir!!" Renji bowed his head.  
"Uh, yes, nice to meet you both too!!" Toshiro went along.  
_Not even gonna bother, eh?,_ Byakuya thought to himself.

Suddenly, they all felt two powerful spiritual pressures. "That spiritual pressure belongs to...Ichigo!!" Rukia recognised. "Is he already fighting Yhwach?"

Not wanting to leave him alone to it for any longer, Rukia and Renji quickly started to run towards Wahrwelt Castle to try and attack Gerard from behind. The gigantic dense reiatsu kept falling until Gerard tried to scoop them up with his hand. Byakuya used shunpo and got Rukia and Renji on top of a building closer to the castle. "You're facing me!!" Toshiro shouted, getting Gerard's attention. He held up his Zanpakuto. "HYORINMARU!!" the Captain called out, summoning a giant white ice dragon that smashed straight into Gerard, freezing him onto the ground. 

"Rukia, Renji..." Byakuya addressed. "Go join up with Ichigo Kurosaki."  
"Huh? But, Nii-sama!!" Rukia tried to interject.  
"I'm sure you can tell from his reiatsu alone...but that thing is almost on Yhwach's level." Byakuya pointed out. "I am not implying that Ichigo Kurosaki needs your strength. I am simply saying that I have no need for you two to be here. If I've made myself clear, then you two are now dismissed."  
Understanding what he said, Renji and Rukia bowed their heads, thanking Byakuya before running to Wahrwelt Castle. Byakuya looked back at them for a brief moment before using shunpo to arrive next to Toshiro. 

"Welcome back." Toshiro greeted. "You know they saw right through your concern for them, right?"  
Byakuya turned his head away. "I chose my words carefully with the intent of them reading between the lines." he replied, with Toshiro smirking in response.  
"You don't say...But are you sure you're okay with that? They really should be heading to where Ichigo is. I'm not sure whether or not you attended the Spiritual Arts School but...we weren't taught to fight for our superiors or our families. To the best of their abilities, all Shinigamis must protect all their friends and humans with their very lives. You and I are fellow acquaintances with Kurosaki but they're his best friends. As Shinigamis, if they're gonna draw their blades then I think it would be more appropriate for them to do it alongside Kurosaki..." Toshiro trailed off. "Deciding what's wrong and what's right....what a very Shinigami-like teaching." Byakuya commented. "Doesn't matter whether it's right or wrong...they'd probably go to him anyway." Toshiro added.

Gerard finally broke free of the ice that was constricting him to the ground. Byakuya raised his hand and summoned 'Senbonzakura Kageyoshi' and commanded the petals to surround the giant. Toshiro got behind Gerard and Byakuya used shunpo to quickly back away, about 10 feet.

Toshiro raised his sword. "Shikai Hyouketsu*."

(*T/N: Freeze The Four Worlds)

Toshiro once again flash-froze Gerard but unlike last time, Gerard broke through it with ease. "Tch." Toshiro scowled.

\- Inside Wahrwelt Castle -

"I believe that all people...exist on scales." Haschwalth began. "How they live, what they encounter, the totality of how they live their lives...it progresses based on their scale of what's right and wrong. You decide for yourself what you must split up and place on either side of the scale. And the fragments of the right and wrong that you split apart pile up on one another to form that of a person."

Haschwalth looked at the bloody Uryu laying down on the floor. "That is what makes you who you are."  
Haschwalth continued to stare at the dark-haired Quincy who was breathing desperately for life. "That is also how you became the man you are today, Uryu Ishida. Except...I cannot see your form. The 'you' that was built up upon your scales of what's right and wrong...I cannot see that man at all. So who is Uryu Ishida?" Haschwalth asked. "Is it truly your earnest desire to put your life on the line for those shallow, heartless humans?"

"Spare me the drama." Uryu interrupted, struggling to get up, eventually being able to get on his left knee. "'Who is Uryu Ishida?' How do you expect me to figure something as vague as that out? The truth is..." Uryu summoned his bow and got up, barely. "I won't know until I see you all of you vermin dead."  
Haschwalth smugly smiled in reply. "I see."

\- Near Wahrwelt Castle -

"Wow, I can't believe the Sun Gate still worked. So this is what Souken Ishida used to escape the Vandenreich when he was exiled?"

"Yes, for once, I'm thankful of my father's sticky-fingered habits. It'll be the one and only time I'll be grateful to him." Ryuken replied. 

"And you wonder why people called you a bad son." Isshin sighed. 

\- Wahrwelt Throne Room - 

"Is that all you have left? Ichigo..."

The Vollstandig-empowered Yhwach stared at Ichigo as he was on the ground, huffing and huffing. He was bleeding from his chest and 'Soten Kisshun' was just above him. 

"Hmph. I'm disappointed. It seems that our chat has come to an end." Yhwach smiled. A pool of light formed underneath him and began to leak out to make a filled in circle of light. "Heiliger Altar der Fünf Lichtdrachen*."

(*T/N: Holy Altar of the Five Light Dragons.)

From the circles burst out five dragon heads, seemingly made of reishi which gave off a tremendous light. Ichigo stared as he saw that a string of light from each the dragons was attached to Yhwach's back. Suddenly, Orihime's 'Soten Kisshun' was getting peeled away. "It can't be...!" Orihime exclaimed. 

"These five dragons all attract reishi (spirit particles) and absorb it. Then they give all that reishi to me thus empowering me all the more." Yhwach explained. From the pool of light then sprang out some smaller dragon heads with long necks. "I can then make these much smaller Soldat Drachen* to attack."

(*T/N: Soldier Dragons)

The smaller dragon heads charged at Ichigo. Ichigo used both his swords to unleash a 'Getsuga' each so a blue and black wave decimated the smaller dragons. "It's useless!!" Yhwach proclaimed as he continued to spawn more smaller dragons. They charged once again and shoved Ichigo against the wall behind Orihime. 

Getting up quickly and rubbing his chin, Ichigo began to run at the dragons again. "Wait!!" Orihime held on to his Shihakusho. Ichigo looked back at her and as if entranced by his eyes, Orihime let go. 

"I can't fathom any of this...Why do you want to die so quickly?" Yhwach asked as Ichigo hacked away at the 'Soldat Drachen'. "Do you honestly fear showing me your true power? Are you afraid I might steal it from you? Are you sure you don't want to release it? Because if you fall here, then the Soul Society, the real world, Hueco Mundo, they'll all be destroyed!! Are you okay with things ending like this, Ichigo?!!"

The 'Soldat Drachen' pushed Ichigo back again. Suddenly, the 'Soten Kisshun' appeared and managed to heal Ichigo a bit before disappearing. "Look, your comrade's answer to that is a resounding no." Yhwach looked at Orihime. "While you fight, even though it won't last long, she keeps trying to heal you. Telling you to fight."

Ichigo ran at the 'Soldat Drachen'. "Getsuga: Spinnender Ring*!!" 

(*T/N: Moon Fang: Spinning Ring. Mix of both Japanese and German.)

The smaller Zangetsu formed a star-like ring and Ichigo swiped his blade so that the ring could cut right through the small dragons. One of the smaller dragons dodged this and sent a blast at Ichigo. Using 'Blut Vene', Ichigo took the hit and was undamaged. He then activated 'Blut Arterie' and the smaller Zangetsu developed a vein-like structure across the blade. Using this, Ichigo cut right through the last of the small dragons. 

Yhwach spawned three more. "Tell me, Ichigo..."  
The Shinigami ran at Yhwach and kept hitting the dragons with his long sword. "As the voice of the weak, as the voice of the powerless, for those who wouldn't be able to breathe without you...stand tall....fight and breathe your final breath!!" 

The 'Soldat Drachen' pushed Ichigo all the way back and charged at him. In that moment, Ichigo noticed the thing he was waiting for. He called out, "ORIHIME!!"

Orihime quickly ran to his side and made a 'Santen Kesshun' just in time to negate the 'Soldat Drachen's' assault. As the 'Santen Kesshun' was being peeled away, Ichigo looked at Orihime. "Thanks." he said.  
"Ichigo...in that moment, all I could do was hold on to a bit of your clothing and you still looked back to me." Orihime huffed. "That look you gave me...will be forever ingrained in my memory. That's why I know there must've been some reason..."

"Pretty much..." Ichigo smiled. "I needed quite a bit of time in order to absorb all that Quincy reiatsu..."  
Orihime glanced at Ichigo's bigger Zangetsu and realised the tip was white and that the white was spreading. "Your Zanpakuto..."

Ichigo took a few steps forward and looked at Yhwach. "Sorry to make you wait...let me show you now." Ichigo raised his smaller Zangetsu and it vanished. He pointed the bigger Zangetsu at Yhwach. The blade was now all white. 

Ichigo inhaled. 

"BANKAI!!!!"

**After all this fighting, his true objective has been fulfilled. Ichigo now shows off his new...!!**

_**To Be Continued in Chapter 674: HORNS OF SALVATION** _


	3. Horns of Salvation

Orihime quickly ran to his side and made a 'Santen Kesshun' just in time to negate the 'Soldat Drachen's' assault. As the 'Santen Kesshun' was being peeled away, Ichigo looked at Orihime. "Thanks." he said.  
"Ichigo...in that moment, all I could do was hold on to a bit of your clothing and you still looked back to me." Orihime huffed. "That look you gave me...will be forever ingrained in my memory. That's why I know there must've been some reason..."

"Pretty much..." Ichigo smiled. "I needed quite a bit of time in order to absorb all that Quincy reiatsu..."  
Orihime glanced at Ichigo's bigger Zangetsu and realised the tip was white and that the white was spreading. "Your Zanpakuto..."

Ichigo took a few steps forward and looked at Yhwach. "Sorry to make you wait...let me show you now." Ichigo raised his smaller Zangetsu and it vanished. He pointed the bigger Zangetsu at Yhwach. The blade was now all white. 

Ichigo inhaled. 

"BANKAI!!!!"

**Chapter 674: HORNS OF SALVATION**

"Bankai...?" Yhwach repeated. "So, your endgame was this...?"  
The King stared as black reiatsu spilled from Ichigo's longer Zangetsu and covered around Ichigo, eventually shooting up towards the sky and destroyed the roof. 

× A few moments before Ichigo unleashed his Bankai ×

\- In Wahrwelt Castle -

Uryu drew back his bow, still huffing and huffing. He slowly aimed his 'Heilig Pfeil' towards Haschwalth. In response, the lightly-blonde haired Sternritter simply stared. "Now, may I ask you something?" Uryu asked, keeping his aim on Haschwalth. "Why are you so concerned about _what_ kind of human I am? You've never struck me as the kind of guy that would be interested in such an abstract and existential topic. Furthermore, I'm certain you've realised the fact that the only reason I started to fight you here was to buy Kurosaki some time so that he could go fight Yhwach. So instead of peppering me with all these questions, wouldn't it be in your best interest to save every precious second you can by eliminating me as quickly as possible and return to His Majesty's side?"

Haschwalth sighed, tired of continuously having to explain the same thing he mentioned when they started their fight. "I feel like a broken record...I told you, I've already 'seen' the result. Your allies will perish, no matter how long or how quickly I pass time with you here. I will not be allowing His Majesty to be exposed to any kind of perilous situation..."  
"Hmph. But the future, the result that you've _'seen'_ can be changed, no?" Uryu rebuttled. "Like how you were caught off guard by my most recent change!"

Haschwalth chuckled. "You are correct. After all, when _I_ use the power of the 'Almighty', I am but a vessel, borrowing His Majesty's power. But when it comes to His Majesty, it's a bit different. Let me say this: what can make the 'Almighty's power so terrifying are two things. The first is that when it lies with His Majesty, it does not merely see _the_ future. And the second, is His Majesty himself. And his tremendous power."

Haschwalth's words began to unnerve Uryu. "What do you mean by that?" Uryu asked, nervousness now beginning to take hold of his body.  
"Oh, I'll tell you all about it once we finish up here." Haschwalth raised his sword with his right hand. He presented it horizontally before himself and used his left hand to touch the back of the sword, near the tip. "Now then, Uryu Ishida, the time has come to place everything you are against the scales. The thing that blocks you from the road you'll never again return from...YOUR BROKEN SCALES!!"

\- Outside Wahrwelt Castle -

"HYORINMARU!!"

"Senbonzakura."

A huge white ice dragon smashed into Gerard's upper half while hundreds of thousands of cherry blossom petals surrounded his lower half. The petals tried to cut his legs apart but failed. 'Hyorinmaru' ended up getting smashed through without Gerard freezing. 

Toshiro raised his right hand towards Gerard. "Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku*!!"

(T/N: Binding Spell 63: Winding Binding Chains)

Golden chains formed from his hands and wrapped around the behemoth, restraining him in place. "Kuchiki, now!!" Toshiro ordered. Byakuya raised his hilt and the petals reformed into his blade. Earlier, he had almost exhausted himself and had to revert to his Shikai.  
Byakuya then turned the sword upside down, the hilt pointing up, the blade down. "Bankai." Byakuya said, letting go of the hilt. The blade sunk through the ground creating ripples and huge blades came out of the ground in two rows behind the Sixth Company's Captain. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."  
The huge blades all then simultaneously turned into cherry blossom petals. "Gokei*, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

(*T/N: Throat Scene)

The now millions of petals swirled around the still-trapped Gerard, formed a gigantic sphere of cherry blossoms. However, Gerard easily smashed through the chains and broke through 'Gokei'. "Will this monster go down?" Toshiro huffed, annoyed at Gerard's strength. At the same time, Gerard raised his right arm to deliver a massive blow onto the two captains. "Bakudo 81: Danku*." Byakuya summoned a huge clear wall that repelled the `Miracle´'s attack. 

(*T/N: Splitting Void)

"So, Kido* works, eh?" Toshiro observed. He summoned his wings and flew straight into the air. "Hado 63: Raikohou*!!"  
Toshiro shot a huge bolt of yellow electricity straight through Gerard, creating a huge hole in the middle of the giant's body. 

(1*T/N: Demon Spell.)  
(2*Way of Destruction 63: Thunder Cannon)

"Yes!!" Toshiro cheered before seeing the huge hole close up.  
"He's nothing but a mass of reiatsu now. So obviously he'll use the reiatsu in the atmosphere to heal himself." Byakuya explained.  
"Yeah, yeah!!" Toshiro replied, annoyed once again. 

"I can't believe it...two captains are struggling with one opponent. But I guess this is how powerful those 'Schutzstaffel' guys are, huh?"

Toshiro and Byakuya both looked behind them to see, in shock, Kira Izuru. Vice-Captain of the Third Company. During the Quincys' first invasion, he was attacked and ended up getting a portion of his right chest and arm blasted away. Now, he had, in the hollow portion of his chest, a big chunk of what looked like wood and wires of some sort along with a new, black metal arm. In that metal hand, he held his Zanpakuto. 

"Kira...how the hell did you get here?" Toshiro asked.  
Izuru shot him a cold, dead look. "I went to Captain Kurotsuchi's laboratory. I managed to trigger that gate you guys all used to get here." Izuru explained. "I encountered Hisagi on the way here. Seemed like he was taken down so I patched him up. Then I saw this guy and came straight over. Seems you need help."

Izuru jumped straight up and held up his Zanpakuto. "Raise your head, Wabisuke*!!"

(T/N: The Penitent One)

His sword shifted to create a blade that bended 90 degrees three times to resemble a hook of some kind. "Wait, Kira, stop!! You can't cut that guy, it won't be effective, he doesn't have a body!!" Toshiro warned.  
"Of course he does. Almost all living things need to have a body of some kind." Izuru countered. "Hado 58: Tenran*."

(T/N: Orchid Sky)

Izuru created a tornado from his left hand and directed it at Gerard. The wind kept hitting up against Gerard's right shoulder. "If you use a destructive kido like 'Raikohou' then obviously it'll go right through him. But if you use one that is just less in destructive force like 'Tenran', then it should be easy to go past the reiatsu and reveal the body without destroying it."

At that moment, the reiatsu of Gerard's shoulder was pushed away and revealed bones of a shoulder. "He does have a body!!" Toshiro marveled.  
"Now then, would you like to do the honors...Captain Kenpachi?"

"HELL YEAH!!"

Kenpachi suddenly appeared in the sky. His right arm still missing from fighting Gerard earlier and using 'Bankai'. In his left, he had his Zanpakuto. "What the- I thought he lost consciousness after he turned into that... _thing_!!" Toshiro gasped, landing next to Byakuya.  
"He truly is a monster." Byakuya commented.

"Swallow, NOZARASHI*!!" Kenpachi shouted out his Zanpakuto's name as his blade transformed into a giant axe/war cleaver hybrid with a tassle on the top and a long, bandaged hilt. 

(T/N: Weather Beaten)

Kenpachi smiled with glee and brought down his Zanpakuto, completely slicing off Gerard's arm. The goliath screamed in pain and converted his left hand into a sword made of reiatsu and clashed with Kenpachi's 'Nozarashi', knocking Kenpachi into a building. "What the hell? Your attacks were much harder than that earlier." Kenpachi groaned in disappointment, walking forward to the hole created by him being knocked through. "Do I need to slaughter you more?"

Kenpachi charged at Gerard and they began exchanging blows with their swords.

"At this rate, we'll just have to leave it to Zaraki." Toshiro said.  
"You should know that that wild animal isn't going to be able to handle him. You saw how much he was beaten around before, right?" Byakuya pointed out.  
"I know. Just joking. Can't let him hog all the fun." Toshiro smiled. 

From his blade, he created a couple of ice shards. Byakuya raised his hand and summoned millions of petals.  
Izuru readied yet another Kido.

Suddenly, a rumbling shook the ground and they could all see a black pillar of reiatsu breaking through the Wahrwelt Castle.  
"This reiatsu...is it Kurosaki? If so, then why the hell...?" Toshiro questioned.

\- In another part of Wahrwelt Castle -

"Rukia!!" Renji called out to the black-haired Shinigami in front of him. "It's him, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, it is." Rukia answered. "It's Ichigo!! But this reiatsu...it feels so dark. So deep. So...cold. Can it really be Ichigo?"

\- Near the Throne Room of Wahrwelt Castle - 

"Kurosaki!!" Uryu exclaimed, feeling his comrade's reiatsu.  
"Don't look away!!" Haschwalth warned, charging at Uryu. Just by a hair, Uryu managed to dodge Haschwalth's strike which would've sliced him in half. 

\- Throne Room -

Smoke arose throughout the room. Small pieces of rock crumbled from the now broken part of the roof, over Ichigo. The smoke slowly cleared revealing Ichigo in his now new Bankai. He had donned a long-sleeved black Shihakusho. Tufts of red around the neck, wrists and the usual ragged ends of his Shihakusho also had these tufts of red. His Zanpakuto was now a long sword that had a white chain, black hilt, white tsuba and black blade. The white chain was quite long and reached the floor. Along the blunt end of Ichigo's sword was three protrusions and on the actual blade were five diamond-shaped holes. Ichigo's Shihakusho was now closed and showed a hole in the middle of his chest and it had markings come out of it resembling the markings of Ichigo's Hollowfication form against Ulquiorra Schifer. Instead of sandals, he now had black boots. Not only that, but Ichigo now had a white horn coming out of the left side of his head and his left eye was like a hollow's: a black sclera and yellow pupil. 

"Impressive." Yhwach chuckled. 

Orihime stared from the back, speechless...and terrified. Ichigo's reiatsu felt completely different. It was like how it was when he lost control aginst Ulquiorra. And that scared her. "I..chi...go...?" Orihime called out, shaking. Ichigo turned his head around and looked at her. He gave a smile.  
"Yo." he greeted. Orihime then stopped shaking. She smiled and breathed a huge sigh of relief. "You can relax. This time, I'm still 'me'."  
"Your resemblance to a hollow is somewhat striking." Yhwach commented. "So this is your Bankai, huh?"  
"Yeah." Ichigo answered, turning to face Yhwach. "Shin Tensa Zangetsu*."

(T/N: True Heavenly Chains Moon Slayer)

"The Shinigami powers from my father, my inner hollow...the Quincy powers I inherited from my mother, the old man..." Ichigo started. "Previously, these two used to oppose each other and fight for dominance. But now, they've finally gained balance and as Zangetsu, I reforged them both. If the balance between them is maintained, then they'll be under control. But in that case, it stands to reason that they should come forth if the balance is destroyed. Up til now...whenever I tried unleashing my Shinigami powers to the full extent, the times when I was unable to unleash them...this thing always came out. My inner hollow. That's why my form changes like this. By temporarily putting aside my Quincy power, I am able to fully bring out my Shinigami and Hollow powers to the full extent, merging them both together to form my Bankai. That's what that guy (referring to his inner hollow, Zangetsu) taught me. But...the thing is, Zangetsu is wild. When it comes to trying to get him to use this Bankai, it's hard. I need to bombard him with my reiatsu and force him into Bankai, which is why the longer Zangetsu turns white. But I haven't been able to master it completely yet so I made sure to keep taking your attacks, to use your reiatsu to force Zangetsu awake. You have my thanks."

Yhwach simply continued to smile, overjoyed. "Orihime..." Ichigo addressed.  
"Y-Yes?"  
"I'm gonna force him out of that Vollstandig thing soon enough, okay? Until then, you'll be unable to use 'Santen Kesshun' so please, stay away as far as you can. I don't want you getting hurt."  
"Understood."

Suddenly, before he knew what happened, Ichigo grabbed Yhwach's face with his left hand and threw him against the wall. The Soldat Drachen came to attack him but Ichigo quickly flew up and with one stroke, chopped them all into bits. "Interesting, my son." Yhwach laughed, coming out of the wall. "Let's test the extent of this Bankai of yours now, shall we?"

Yhwach raised his hand and the five dragon heads suddenly grew necks and charged at Ichigo. Ichigo quickly went up to avoid their assault and they followed. One dragon head managed to push him through the roof and then the rest caused the roof to collapse. Ichigo raised his sword. "Getsuga Tensho."  
Ichigo let out a black 'Getsuga' and destroyed one of the heads. Then, Ichigo grabbed the chain of 'Shin Tensa Zangetsu' and began to spin it around, decimating another one of the heads. The three remaining heads then all gathered to form one giant dragon head, preparing to send out a huge blast of energy. "Letzter Schrei der Drachen - Asche des Altars*. They'll send out one last final wave of energy that'll engulf you in blue flames. Let's see you overcome this, Ichigo!!" Yhwach grinned. 

(*T/N: Last Scream of the Dragons - Ashes of the Altar)

Ichigo once again held the hilt of his sword and the dragons discharged a massive pillar of blue flames at Ichigo. Simply sighing, Ichigo raised his left hand and swiped it across, completely negating the huge attack. He then launched another 'Getsuga' straight through the giant dragon head, destroying it, and the 'Getsuga' continued and hit Yhwach. Yhwach just about managed to hold back the 'Getsuga' with his two hands. "Getsuga Tensho?!" Yhwach scoffed. "Old trick, same resul-"  
Yhwach stopped mid-sentence as he saw Ichigo cut his hand and the blood rose up near his horn and seemed to be creating something.  
"Gran Rey Cero*." Ichigo smiled, sending a huge white Cero straight through Yhwach. 

**The unrelenting Cero blasts right through Yhwach!!**

_**To Be Continued in Chapter 675: HORNS OF SALVATION II** _


	4. Horns of Salvation II

"Getsuga Tensho?!" Yhwach scoffed. "Old trick, same resul-"  
Yhwach stopped mid-sentence as he saw Ichigo cut his hand and the blood rose up near his horn and seemed to be creating something.  
"Gran Rey Cero*." Ichigo smiled, sending a huge white Cero straight through Yhwach.

(T/N: Hollow King's Doom Blast)

Yhwach spewed up blood as he fell to his knees, a gaping hole in his chest. 

**Chapter 675: HORNS OF SALVATION II**

**THE REVIVED BURNT-OUT FLAMES**

Ichigo landed back into the Throne Room, sword in hand. He looked at Yhwach, who was now slightly recovering. He saw how he was using reishi to try and close the wound of Ichigo's 'Gran Rey Cero'.

"Well done, my child." Yhwach congratulated. "It seems your power is tremendous."  
Ichigo stared at him. "I've already told you, I'm not _your_ son."  
"Hmph. No matter how many times you may try to deny it, the result is the same. But, very well. I must reward you for reaching such a power anyhow."

Yhwach reached into his back pocket. On instinct, Ichigo raised his sword in a stance and prepared himself. "This is how I'll deal with you." the King said, with gleaming eyes meeting Ichigo's own. He raised his hand to show a medallion.  
"That's...!!" Ichigo immediately recognized what it was.  
"Bankai..."

\- In Wahrwelt Castle -

Uryu laid his back against a rock, blood streaming from the side of his head. From his left shoulder, from his right arm, from his left ankle, from his right knee. He couldn't keep this up much longer. "The Schrift that His Majesty granted me was 'B', the 'Balance'." Haschwalth mentioned, walking towards Uryu with his sword and now with a shield. 

"By allocating the misfortunes that befall upon my domain, to the fortunate...I maintain harmony in the world. And..." Haschwalth raised his shield. "All misfortunes that befall me can be redirected to this Freund Schild*. You don't stand any chance, Uryu Ishida. To be honest, at this point, there isn't anything you can tell me." Haschwalth spun around his sword so that he held the blade down. "If you refuse to talk, then so be it. Your life ends here..."

(T/N: Sacrifice Shield)

"Wait!!" Uryu interrupted, still huffing. "Don't you...want to know what _my_ Schrift is?"  
"Oh, please." Haschwalth scoffed. "Don't try to delay the inevitable. If it was enough to beat me, then you would've used it already."  
Uryu smiled. "It's actually the opposite. Now's a good time to use it."  
"What?"  
"My Schrift is...'A', the 'Antithesis'."

Suddenly, wounds appeared all over Haschwalth's body. The Sternritter stumbled a bit before kneeling on the ground. He looked up to see a standing Uryu, fully recovered. 

"The 'Antithesis' is the ability to reverse events between two designated points." Uryu explained. "For example, just now, I simply reversed the events of our wounds."

"I see." Haschwalth understood and gave a smile. "What a magnificent power. It's no wonder His Majesty took an interest in you. The power to reverse events that have already taken place...perhaps you are the only one capable of challenging His Majesty's power."

"What do you mean?" Uryu asked, confused. "Can't you tell from the reiatsu? Kurosaki has Yhwach pinned down. He can rival his power."  
"Oh, really. I wonder..."

Feeling worried over Haschwalth's words, Uryu immediately began to run in the direction of the Throne Room. "Where are you going?" Haschwalth questioned. Uryu didn't turn around but felt his back be inflicted with wounds and he fell down.  
"Your 'Antithesis' is truly remarkable." Haschwalth praised, getting up. "But it's a poor match up to my 'Balance'. I've told you, I can allocate misfortune. All the misfortunes that occur onto me are redirected onto my 'Freund Schild'. In other words, the good fortune of you inflicting and injuring me, has rained down upon you as misfortune in the same amount."

Haschwalth relaxed and eased up a bit when his wounds suddenly disappeared. His shield ended up being cracked. "I can redirect my misfortune onto my 'Freund Schild' and it will rain down further misfortune onto you." Haschwalth finished explaining as Uryu got injured more. Still on the floor, the Last Quincy struggled and crawled. "Why don't you give up? You're a smart man. You know you can't beat me or His Majesty."

Uryu still struggled and Haschwalth had enough. He used 'Hirenkyaku' and appeared by Uryu's side. "It appears I saw you wrong. You are...exactly like those foolish humans."  
Haschwalth raised his sword to completely slice Uryu in half.  
"A silver rod strikes the five-fingered stone bed, Gritz*!"

Suddenly, someone threw 5 ginto bottles at Uryu and encased him in a barrier. "Sorry, but, I have to ask you to leave my foolish son alone."

"You're...Ryuken Ishida." Haschwalth stared at the white-haired Quincy as he walked, nonchalantly, towards Haschwalth. "What business do you have here? Answer me."

"The answer's obvious, ain't it?" Isshin asked, behind Haschwalth, with his Zanpakuto raised.  
"You're...!!" Haschwalth turned around.  
"GETSUGA TENSHO!!"

Isshin swung his sword and a streak of yellow energy struck Haschwalth.

\- Throne Room -

"Bankai..."

A mountain of flames erupted from Yhwach's medallion before they all disappeared. Instead of having a medallion in his hand however, he now had a Zanpakuto. It had a purple hilt, a brown oval guard and, instead of a steel, metal blade, was a charred out blade. Yhwach grinned. "This was Head Captain Yamamoto's Bankai, Zanka no Tachi*."

(T/N: Long Sword of the Remaining Flames)

Yhwach then charged at Ichigo and they clashed swords. They continued to do so for a while. With each strike, Ichigo kept wondering what 'Zanka no Tachi's powers were. Kyoraku, the current Capatin of the First Division and Head Captain of the Gotei 13, never offered him any details as to what 'Zanka no Tachi's abilities are. For a solid minute, Yhwach and Ichigo kept going back and forth with their sword clashes. Ichigo kept trying to gauge what it might be and so, stayed on the defensive until he knew what 'Zanka no Tachi' could do.

"Are you curious to know?" Yhwach asked, as if reading Ichigo's mind. Ichigo got backed into a wall and Yhwach was about to stab him in the neck. Ichigo dodged and the tip touched the wall. Suddenly, the wall was completely blown away. "Zanka no Tachi, East: Kyokujitsujin*. The flames are concentrated to the tip and whatever it touches is blown apart by the flames."

(*T/N: Rising Sun Edge)

"I see." Ichigo understood. "So, in that case, I should just dodge the tip and avoid it."

Ichigo thought he knew all there was to it and swiftly appeared behind Yhwach to stab him in the back. As soon as the tip of his 'Shin Tensa Zangetsu' touched Yhwach however, Ichigo quickly backed up using 'Shunpo'. 

"To think that as soon as you felt the contact, you instinctively moved back." Yhwach chuckled, turning back his head to see Ichigo's Zanpakuto's tip smoking a bit.  
Instantaneously, flames were visible, coming off of Yhwach's body, surrounding him, almost like armor. "Zanka no Tachi, West: Zanjitsu Gokui*. The flames covering my body currently reach up to temperatures of 15,000,000 degrees. Think of me as the embodiment of the sun itself." Yhwach inwardly laughed as he repeated the words of the former First Division Captain and former Head Captain of the Gotei 13, Genryusai Yamamoto Shigekuni. 

(*T/N: Remnant Sun Prison Garb)

\- Outside Wahrwelt Castle -

"This sensation is..."

"Most likely Yhwach using the previous Head Captain's Bankai, 'Zanka no Tachi'."

"Who the hell cares about that?! All I want to know is, when the hell are we gonna slaughter that guy to pieces?!"

"Zaraki, you're acting like an idiot!! Right now, he can't find us, we have the element of surprise!!" Toshiro whispered.

"Indeed." Byakuya added. 

"Peh. Who the hell cares?!" Kenpachi growled. 

\- In Wahrwelt Castle -

Isshin kept up his flurry of sword strikes. Haschwalth made sure to try and dodge or even reflect the strikes back with his sword. 

"Hey, you're good at this!!" Isshin smiled. 

" _You're_ sluggish." Haschwalth replied.

"I guess." Isshin snickered, still keeping up his flurry of attacks. _This is bad._ Haschwalth began to think. _He keeps pushing me back like this and I have no choice but to defend. Not only that, but unless he inflicts a strike, I won't be able to use my 'Balance' to disrupt his 'fortune'._

"Thinking deeply while in battle. That can be very deadly." Ryuken commented in a monotonous tone. He held up his bow at Haschwalth and struck him through his chest. Haschwalth quickly activated his 'Balance' and tried to inflict damage upon Ryuken. But nothing happened. 

"How...?"  
"'Blut Vene' is easily able to block something as powerless as that."

Isshin raised up his sword and Haschwalth summoned his Freund Schild to block it. He stepped back but using 'Shunpo', Isshin got behind him and landed a ton of slashes upon Haschwalth's back.

"Don't get cocky. I can easily transfer these wounds onto my Freund Schild." Haschwalth's back wounds disappeared instantaneously. Isshin smiled.  
Suddenly, Haschwalth's 'Freund Schild' shattered into pieces.  
"If I inflict so much damage that you need to redirect it to your shield, then I just need to do enough to properly that shield of yours." Isshin explained cockily.  
"Don't get so arrogant, Isshin Kurosaki." Haschwalth warned. 

\- Throne Room - 

_How? My body is covered in a 15,000,000 degree heat!! It's as if I'm wearing armor made of the surface of the Sun!! Yet, why...how is he still able to inflict damage upon me?!!_

Ichigo moved swiftly behind Yhwach and dealt another blow, striking him across the back. 

"Is this all you got?" Ichigo smiled, mocking Yhwach.  
"Not even close!!" Yhwach smiled back, refusing to show any signs of weakness. He then stabbed 'Zanka no Tachi' into the ground. "Oh, corpses, ashes of the dead scattered by this blade." Yhwach began reciting. "Lend me your power. In exchange for the pleasure of battle, defend me till your bones turn back into dust."

The ground beneath Yhwach and the Zanpakuto began breaking. "Zanka no Tachi, South: Kaka Juumanokushi Daisoujin*!!"  
Springing out of the ground, black, smoldering skeletons arose, growling and seeming angered. "These are all the dead, burnt by the Head Captain's flames, revived only to serve me and kill you!!"

(*T/N: Great Burial Ranks Of The Ten Trillion Fire Dead)

The skeletons began charging at Ichigo. "Santen Kesshun!!!" Orihime summoned her triangular shield and stopped the skeletons in their tracks. "Koten Zanshun!!"  
Orihime then sent out one of her Shun Shun Rikka, Tsubaki, to destroy a few of the skeletons. 

Ichigo jumped up, over 'Santen Kesshun' and discharged a black 'Getsuga Tensho' which destroyed a lot of the skeletons in one fell swoop.  
Meanwhile, Yhwach took this opportunity to charge up 'Zanka no Tachi, North: Tenchi Kaijin*'. A move which concentrates all of 'Ryujin Jakka's flames into one sword stroke which incinerates anything it touches out of existence. 

(*T/N: Heaven And Earth, End In Ashes)

Just as Ichigo was destroying a few more of the skeletons, Yhwach unleashed 'Tenchi Kaijin' which caused a huge flash of fire which incinerated the wall behind Ichigo, the 'Santen Kesshun', the rest of the skeletons and presumably, Ichigo. 

The smoke cleared and Yhwach was shocked to see Ichigo still standing, as if nothing hurt him. "How...?"  
"It's all over now, Yhwach." Ichigo sighed. 

He began to run around Yhwach fast, creating an illusion of a thousand of him running around Yhwach. "Oh, please!!" Yhwach huffed. "A cheap trick like this? I can tell where you are by your reiatsu!!"

Yhwach stabbed an Ichigo with the tip of his blade and it burned a hole right through him. Yhwach smiled but the Ichigo he stabbed suddenly disappeared.  
"Wrong one." Ichigo commented as he was above Yhwach. The King looked up to see what looked like white reiatsu gathering around Ichigo's 'Shin Tensa Zangetsu'.  
_A white....'Getsuga'?_

"GETSUGA JIGOKUSHO*!!!"

(*Intended T/N: Moon Fang Hell Piercer)

The white 'Getsuga' was launched at Yhwach who tried to block it with 'Zanka no Tachi' but the charred blade was completely broken, which nullified the Bankai. _Has he truly surpassed....Genryusai's Bankai?_

Ichigo landed and summoned both his black and white-coloured 'Getsugas'. They both wrapped around his sword, creating a black and white spiral of reiatsu. "It's over. Soseiji Getsuga, Tengokutodjigoku*."

(*T/N: Twins Moon Fang, Heaven and Hell)

Ichigo discharged the combined Getsuga which completely ripped through Yhwach's body. 

**The Black and White Getsuga...**

_**To Be Continued in Chapter 676: A NEW AWAKENING** _


	5. A New Awakening

_**Chapter 676: A NEW AWAKENING** _

The white 'Getsuga' was launched at Yhwach who tried to block it with 'Zanka no Tachi' but the charred blade was completely broken, which nullified the Bankai. Has he truly surpassed....Genryusai's Bankai?

Ichigo landed and summoned both his black and white-coloured 'Getsugas'. They both wrapped around his sword, creating a black and white spiral of reiatsu. "It's over. Soseiji Getsuga, Tengokutodjigoku*."

(*T/N: Twins Moon Fang, Heaven and Hell)

Ichigo discharged the combined Getsuga which completely ripped through Yhwach's body. Yhwach's blood splattered all over the floor as the giant gash that ran across his left shoulder all the way to his right hip kept opening up to the point where Yhwach was almost split in half. _Impossible...I...lost?_  
Yhwach's seemingly lifeless and halved body fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Ichigo kept huffing and huffing, completely out of breath. "I won...I WON!!!" Ichigo yelled out. Finally, it was all over!! No more bloodshed. No more fighting. He had defeated the King of the Quincy and now... no more lives of the Shinigami were in danger. The World of the Living.... the Soul Society....Hueco Mundo....they were all safe now...

"Not yet....I haven't been defeated yet... my son."

\- A moment earlier, in Wahrwelt Castle -

Haschwalth stopped in his tracks and looked directly up at the ceiling where His Majesty's Throne Room was located. "His Majesty...I can't feel his reiatsu anymore!" he spoke aloud, panic taking hold. Could Ichigo Kurosaki have truly killed Yhwach? Such a question was simply a scenario based in the realm of impossibility for Haschwalth. To him, Yhwach was a man that should be unbeatable.

"Where do you think you're looking at, eh?"  
Isshin swung his Zanpakuto and Haschwalth narrowly missed the blade. He was going to go straight to the Throne Room before feeling... _it_

"It seems it's almost time..." Haschwalth muttered.

"Time? For what?" Isshin questioned, still in a stance. The barrier around Uryu began to dissolve. The Quincy blinked rapidly, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. He got up, trickles of blood coming down.

"Ryuken...Kurosaki's father? Why are you-" 

"Isn't it obvious? We came because all of you messed up badly by letting the Soul King die." Ryuken answered.

"Well that's-"

"Enough!!" Ryuken snarled, his voice so easily contrasting his usual calm attitude. "It's one thing for you to talk back like that to your own father. It's another for you to try and defend yourself after you _let_ the Soul King die!! If you don't want me to put you down, then shut up, stand up and fight!!"

Uryu was left speechless. His father was so calm, so collected. He presumed his father wouldn't even bat an eye even if Uryu was killed in front of him. "Yikes, tough love, huh?" Isshin commented. 

\- Outside Wahrwelt Castle -

Kenpachi laughed wildly, spinning Nozarashi in the air, spots of blood still dropping out what's left of his left arm. "Hado #58, Tenran!!" Izuru got behind the goliath and used 'Tenran' to expose his skeletal back, usually covered by his spirit energy. 

"Hyorinmaru!!!"

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, Ougi: Ikka Senjinka."

"GET THE HELL OUT MY WAY!!!!!!!"

Thousands of pink-coloured swords along with a massive white ice dragon collided with Gerard's back. Kenpachi brashly swung Nozarashi and split the 'Miracle' in half. 

\- Inside Wahrwelt Castle, near Yhwach's Throne Room -

"Brazo Izquierda del Diablo*."

(*Left Arm of the Devil)

Chad slammed his left fist right through the golem and pinned it against the wall. A giant skull shape was suddenly left carved into the wall after the golem was crushed.

Ganju breathed a sigh of relief and sat back on one of the golems. "That's the last of 'em, eh!! I bet you're grateful I teamed up with you, Chad!!"

"Mhm." Chad nodded, not really listening. 

"Hey, what is it? We cleared the way back. Now all that's left is for Ichigo to come, right?"

"Yeah but...he should be done. Yhwach's reiatsu has disappeared. So what's-"

Chad's musing was cut off as they both felt a massive surge of power. "W-What is this?!"

\- In another part of Wahrwelt Castle -

"What is-" Uryu exclaimed.

Haschwalth smirked. "It seems His Majesty has finally gotten control over it. The Soul King's Right Hand, that is."

\- Throne Room -

Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw the scene before him. A black sludge seem to come out of Yhwach's body. It put together the halved Yhwach and slowly began to surround him. The black sludge was now on Yhwach's right arm, left leg and the right quarter of his face. 

Within that black sludge, yellow eyes opened up. "How truly marvelous your Bankai is, Ichigo!! But, compared to this, it's child's play!!" Yhwach laughed before stretching out his arms. A faint blue ring appeared in front of each hand. 

\- Where Uryu Is -

A blue pillar engulfed Haschwalth. The Sternritter choked as he felt his whole power be taken from his body. "Auswahlen!!" Ryuken recognised the damned technique. 

The blue light vanished and Haschwalth laid on the ground, on his back. He looked over at Uryu's face and was a bit taken aback by his expression. "What is that? Pity? Don't need it. You might think I'd feel betrayed...but it's the exact opposite. The fact that...His Majesty...saw it fitting...to siphon my power away...and not yours...proves...that in the end...I truly am the only one necessary for...His Majesty..."

Uryu nodded. "I see."

"Let's go." Ryuken ordered, moving away. Isshin sheathed his sword.  
"Wait." Haschwalth wheezed. "Uryu Ishida...before you go...transfer your wounds onto me. I am about to die...whether or not I have a few wounds on me won't change that outcome."

Uryu stayed still, stunned. "Why?" he asked. "Earlier, we both tried to earnestly kill each other. So why...?"

"You said it yourself. You put everything you had on those scales of yours. Because if you merely followed others...while being lost and adrift yourself...without ever truly weighing your desicion and consequence...then you may just come to regret everything." Haschwalth recounted, consciously comparing himself to Uryu while saying so.  
"In light of that, weigh this as well. Put it all on your scales...Uryu Ishida. You must go...and save your friends!!"

Uryu gulped. He reaffirmed his resolve before activating his 'Antithesis'. All the wounds he had endured were suddenly gone and they appeared exactly on Haschwalth's body...as he died.

Uryu walked over to Ryuken and Isshin. "Ryuken, Yhwach is-"

"Most likely, gaining power almost on par with the Soul King." Ryuken finished it off. 

"Exactly. Knowing the kind of man you are, you probably knew this would happen. And you're not one to appear on the battlefield without a plan. So..."

Ryuken sighed, annoyed and impressed at his son's observations. He reached into his inner pocket and brought out a silver arrowhead. "When 'Auswahlen' is used upon a Quincy, a silver blood clot forms in their heart. I forged this arrowhead from a silver blood clot from your mother. I heard Souken say that, if it is fired and pierces the one who activated the 'Auswahlen' then for a little while, his powers can be surpressed. This is how we'll stop Yhwach."

He placed it in Uryu's hand. "The one to fire this will be you."

\- Outside Wahrwelt Castle -

The four Shinigamis stared as the light particles that formed Gerard's body disappeared and left behind a giant skeleton. "This giant source of power we're feeling...it's most likely Yhwach." Byakuya said. 

"Damn it. Let's go and..." Toshiro huffed before fainting. 

"Captain!!" Izuru exclaimed.

"Hmph." Kenpachi grunted. 

"It seems he overexerted himself. Kira, patch him up. Me and the baboon will go to the castle."

"Roger."

"Who the hell do you think you're calling a baboon?"

"Did I stutter?"

\- Throne Room -

"Getsuga Tensho!!!" Ichigo wrapped his black Getsuga around his blade, charging at Yhwach. Yhwach summoned a blade made of reishi and clashed with Ichigo. The clashing of reiatsu was too heavy and Orihime cast 'Santen Kesshun' to protect herself.

Ichigo got pushed back and skidded across the floor. "Now then," Yhwach started, his black sludge encroaching the floor and walls around him. "Let me show you true despair, Ichigo." 

**Is all hope lost?**

****

****

**_To be continued in Chapter 677: HORNS OF SALVATION III_ **


	6. Horns of Salvation III

"Getsuga Tensho!!!" Ichigo wrapped his black Getsuga around his blade, charging at Yhwach. Yhwach summoned a blade made of reishi and clashed with Ichigo. The clashing of reiatsu was too heavy and Orihime cast 'Santen Kesshun' to protect herself.

Ichigo got pushed back and skidded across the floor. "Now then," Yhwach started, his black sludge encroaching the floor and walls around him. "Let me show you true despair, Ichigo."

_**Chapter 677: HORNS OF SALVATION III** _

_**SCREAMING QUINCY** _

The black ooze suddenly sprang up in the form of spikes and Ichigo backed off. Slowly, Yhwach took two steps forward as the black ooze began to lazily wrap around the rest of Yhwach's body. He brought up his right hand and began to truly feel the reiatsu of the once 'Mimihagi' or in better terms, the Soul King's right arm.

"Truly magnificent. This power is on a whole other scale. Your Bankai may have given you the edge earlier, Ichigo, but at this rate, you..."  
Spikes emerged from Yhwach's back. "WILL NOT STOP ME!!!"  
The spikes then charged at Ichigo who held them back with his black blade. He gritted his teeth as the spikes kept pounding at his blade.  
Meanwhile, the black sludge that was encroaching the floors suddenly destroyed the rest of the walls of the Throne Room and the force of it caused Orihime, despite being protected by her 'Santen Kesshun' to be thrown back down the stairs which led up to the original room and she landed at the bottom of the stairs, blood trickling down her head. 

"ORIHIME!!!" Ichigo cried out, losing his focus for a second before a white reiatsu encloaked his blade. "GETSUGA JIGOKUSHO!!!!"  
The orange-haired hybrid unleashed the white 'Getsuga' and blasted back the spikes. 

Yhwach stared eagerly at Ichigo, a mad smile on his face.

\- At the base of Wahrwelt Castle -

Byakuya raised his hand and used 'Senbonzakura' to smash the wall in front of him. Kenpachi walked behind him. "Keh, if you wanted to take down the wall, you should've let me cut it down."

Byakuya stared blankly at the Eleventh Company's Captain. "I don't recall ever asking the assistance of a thoughtless, danger prone, ape like you to take down a wall. I'd rather you save your remarks for the upcoming battles."

"Huh?! Kuchiki, if you don't want your ass to be hanging off of my sword then stay quiet."

"As if a mere commoner like yourself could ever hurt me."

"Oh? We never got to settle this back in Hueco Mundo. Wanna see who's bitch-ass will get butchered first?"

\- In another part of Wahrwelt Castle -

"Abarai!!!" Uryu yelled out as he caught a glimpse of the red-haired Shinigami along with Rukia. 

"Ishida? Wait, why's your father and Ichigo's father here?" Renji looked over at the duo behind Uryu. Isshin didn't really feel like explaining so instead he greeted Rukia. Ryuken simply didn't want to converse at all so he stayed silent which disappointed Renji. 

He was about to say something until everyone felt the heavy reiatsu above them. 

\- Just outside the Throne Room -

"Inoue!!" Chad called out, running with Ganju to help pick up the knocked down girl. As he helped her up, he observed a scuff mark on the side of her head. "Are you okay?"

Orihime groaned, "Mhm...yeah. What about Ichigo?"

The three looked upwards as they felt the two massive reiatsus' clashing. They all ran upwards and witnessed both Ichigo and Yhwach fighting. Yhwach created more spikes out of the black sludge and launched it towards Ichigo. 

Ichigo fired off a 'Getsuga Tensho' and the black wave clashed with the sludge, cancelling each other out and creating intense wind pressure. In that moment, Orihime used her 'Santen Kesshun' to protect the three of them. "Is...is that guy even a Quincy?" Ganju shivered, feeling the raw intensity of Yhwach's reiatsu and how it was growing. 

Ichigo looked behind him and saw the trio. Chad caught a glimpse of Ichigo's eyes before the Shinigami turned back and charged at Yhwach. Orihime decided to ready her 'Koten Zanshun' but Chad put his hand on her shoulder to signal to her not to. 

"Why, Sado?"

"I saw just now from Ichigo's eyes. He doesn't want us interfering. If he doesn't want us interfering, he must have some kind of plan. So..." Chad clenched his fist, fighting back the urge to step into the fray. "Let's wait and believe in him."

Orihime looked back at the battlefield as Yhwach created a sword from the black sludge and sliced Ichigo's left shoulder. Ichigo stepped back, huffing. His wound then healed instantaneously, earning another smirk from Yhwach. "High-speed regeneration? How hollow-like indeed."

Ichigo didn't reply but instead, charged again. A black and white reiatsu engulfed his blade. "GETSUGA TENTOJIGOKUSHO!!!"  
Ichigo brought down his sword as Yhwach crafted a shield of the black ooze to block the attack. He was unable to fully stop it as Ichigo's blade broke through the shield and sliced Yhwach across the chest, pushing him back. 

The King huffed as Ichigo did. "You continue to surprise me, my son..."

Ichigo simply stared at Yhwach for a brief moment before looking at Zangetsu. "Damn it...at this rate, it's not gonna work..."  
"Oh, if you're out of tricks already, do not worry!!! This new power of mine will engulf everything!! Not having anything left and surrendering to me is the only options you have left available to you, Ichigo!!! Surrender to despair!!!"

Ichigo stared confidently at Yhwach. "So then, what of this despair? I've fallen into despair countless times, and every time, I've climbed back up, kicked it in its teeth and came crawling back all for this moment!!!"

He outstretched his left hand and summoned his smaller Zangetsu. Yhwach became slightly confused as Ichigo brandished both blades in front of him, both pointing at Yhwach. "I told you earlier...'Shin Tensa Zangetsu' is my Bankai in which my merged Shinigami and Hollow powers are brought to their full extent. _This_...is what happens when I merge my Quincy powers into them."

The two blades glowed blue before Ichigo was engulfed in a massive blue explosion. The pressure almost blew the trio behind Ichigo back and Yhwach smiled. "So...this was your true endgame?"

The smoke cleared and revealed Ichigo in a sleeveless white Shihakusho with blue rimmings along with white boots, white gloves, a silver bracelet with a cross hanging off of it on his left wrist. Ichigo himself was kneeling on his left knee and his right hand, he held the red hilt of a blade. The inner part of the blade was black while the base was white. The blade had a bit jutting out to act as a guard and a chain is seen attached to the top of the blade all the way to the bottom of the jutted end. 

The hole in Ichigo's chest remained and the markings were the same except now, two stripes ran down the left side of Ichigo's face, both going through his left eye which remained a Hollow's. Ichigo stood up and lifted up his blade. 

He swung it nonchalantly and Yhwach's left arm was suddenly cut off. 

**A beacon of hope!! Ichigo unleashes his full true power!!!**

**_To Be Continued in Chapter 678: THE END OF MY WORLD_ **


	7. The End of My World

**_Chapter 678: THE END OF MY WORLD_**

The smoke cleared and revealed Ichigo in a sleeveless white Shihakusho with blue rimmings along with white boots, white gloves, a silver bracelet with a cross hanging off of it on his left wrist. Ichigo himself was kneeling on his left knee and his right hand, he held the red hilt of a blade. The inner part of the blade was black while the base was white. The blade had a bit jutting out to act as a guard and a chain is seen attached to the top of the blade all the way to the bottom of the jutted end.

The hole in Ichigo's chest remained and the markings were the same except now, two stripes ran down the left side of Ichigo's face, both going through his left eye which remained a Hollow's. Ichigo stood up and lifted up his blade.

He swung it nonchalantly and Yhwach's left arm was suddenly cut off.

Startled, the Quincy King stepped back a bit, blood spurting out of the void of his left arm. "What's wrong? You scared?" Ichigo asked, slinging the sword on his shoulder.  
"Hardly." Yhwach smiled. "What I am right now is impressed. You found a way to bring balance to your Quincy and fused Shinigami-Hollow powers to create a form like that. Though if anything, you look a little more like a Hollow. As a father, I couldn't be prouder. But know this," the black ooze began surrounding Yhwach's left shoulder and created a black arm with a few yellow eyes. "I will win."

Ichigo jumped up and held his sword in the air. He took a swing and giant slash of energy was sent in the form of a crescent. Yhwach used the black matter to try and block it but the black matter was dispersed and he had no choice but to step back. 

"What's wrong? Can't do it?" Ichigo suddenly appeared behind a bewildered Yhwach. Yhwach recognised what Ichigo had just done. He performed Hirenkyaku to just about slip by his senses, like how Ichigo once did in a hollowfied state when going up against Ulquiorra Schifer and using 'Sonido' to slip past his pesquisa. 

Ichigo raised his sword again and this time, Yhwach was able to see parts of the floor break away and turn into reishi which began to surround the blade. Ichigo used another 'Getsuga Tensho' which hit Yhwach and left a large wound going horizontally across his chest. 

Yhwach kneeled on the floor, huffing. _How crafty. 'Getsuga Tensho' is supposed to be a move in which the blade absorbs the user's reiatsu before amplifying and discharging it, resulting in the giant blast of energy. But this time, Ichigo used the basic Quincy move of commanding reishi to use that instead of his own reiatsu to result in a much bigger and effective attack..._

Yhwach looked up and saw Ichigo place his hand on the floor. He initially became confused before seeing a vein-like pattern appear across the floor. It began reaching its way to Yhwach and made contact with his right foot. The vein-like structure then began encroaching up Yhwach's leg. 

_Blut Vene: Anhaben? He's actually changed it to erode away things that don't necessarily come into contact with him?_

The black matter then blew away the veins. "HAH!! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD FINISH IT WITH THAT, ICHIGO?!" Yhwach smirked, forming spikes to attack Ichigo. "You don't get it, huh?" Ichigo sighed before outstretching his left hand and crushing all the spikes.

"Yhwach...no matter what...I will defeat you!!" Ichigo proclaimed before the silver cross on his bracelet began glowing and then, quickly, a black metal glove formed on Ichigo's left hand before a steel black bow was also summoned.

\- Inside Wahrwelt Castle -

"We will not-"

Kenpachi barely used any force swinging his sword before he killed countless Soldats. "From where in hell did these fuckers spring from?"

"Most likely from the shadows. They must've come from Soul Society. Though it matters not. All we need to do is break through." Byakuya said, sluggishly swinging his hilt, and shredding the rest to pieces with Senbonzakura.

\- Remains of Throne Room -

"A bow, eh?" Yhwach smiled. 

Ichigo stabbed his sword into the floor and formed an arrow with his right hand, lining it with the bow, aiming at Yhwach. He fired and Yhwach just about managed to stop it. He thought it to be good but not enough. At that moment, Ichigo springed to the sky and formed a giant arrow. "Eins Werden, Licht, Viele Werden. Hagelsturm*!!"

(T/N: Hailstorm)

Ichigo shot the arrow but before Yhwach could break it, it split into hundreds of arrows which all surrounded Yhwach and shot right through him. Spluttering blood, Yhwach fell back on his knees while the multiple arrows reformed into a giant arrow and went for Yhwach again. He managed to hold it back with his hand before spotting Ichigo on the ground, drawing back the bow with the sword. "Uryu did tell me: Quincies only use bows and arrows." 

Ichigo let go and fired the sword right into Yhwach's chest. Sparing no time, he then used 'Hirenkyaku' to appear in front of Yhwach, held the hilt and a vein-like structure appeared on the blade. Having charged the sword with 'Blut Arterie', Ichigo then released a final 'Getsuga Tensho' and created a giant hole in Yhwach's body.

Yhwach was stunned. The fact that Ichigo could summon forth this much power was astounding. His body collapsed on the floor, the black matter wriggling around. Convinced of victory, Ichigo began walking back to Orihime and the rest.

He was about to call out to them but Orihime opened her mouth first. "ICHIGO, BEHIND YOU!!"  
Suddenly, the orange-haired hybrid stopped in his tracks as he felt a sudden surge of gigantic energy. 

\- Near the Throne Room -

"W-What is this?! This...reiatsu..."

Rukia couldn't comprehend the feeling. She felt it earlier too but this time, the reiatsu seemed to burst even more. "You don't think it's that Yhwach bastard?" Renji questioned, shaking a little.

"I knew it." Ryuken gulped. "Yhwach's awakened...as the Soul King!!"

\- Throne Room -

Ichigo readied his sword. He looked at the man who was in front of him. Yhwach looked completely different. The black matter from earlier completely covered the top half of Yhwach's face along with the rest of his body. Only his hands, knees, and parts of his chest were now visible. On top of that, the yellow eyes were also splattered everywhere. 

"I thank you, my son." Yhwach began. "Your power also forced me to grow. Now, be quiet like a good child and sit down. Your fight is over."  
"I DON'T THINK SO!!"

Ichigo charged at Yhwach and released a massive 'Getsuga Tensho'. However, Yhwach easily blocked the massive blue energy with his hand. _What magnificent power. However, while this power is active, it seems I can't use my 'The Almighty'. Ah well. With this power in my grasp, I don't need to see the future._

Yhwach then created spikes that tried to attack Ichigo's back. Anticipating the move, Ichigo activated his 'Blut Vene'. But the spikes easily smashed through his defense and pierced right through him. "H-How?!" Ichigo sputtered blood from his mouth.

"How? Isn't it obvious?" Yhwach raised his hand and punched Ichigo back, slamming his body into Orihime's 'Santen Kesshun' and shattering it. Enraged, Chad charged at Yhwach. He drew back his left fist and unleashed his 'La Muerte', punching Yhwach right in the gut.

The blow did nothing and Yhwach didn't even flinch from the attack. The black ooze suddenly spread onto Chad's left arm and began crushing it, twisting it before it came clean off. Chad howled in pain and ended up on the ground, face flat.

Ganju brought out his blade and jumped up. He threw smoke bombs which exploded at Yhwach's feet, with Ganju hoping that would disorientate him. He got behind the man and tried to stab him but before he knew it, there was already a wound - a hole through his stomach. Vomiting blood, the Shiba warrior fell.

Ichigo screamed in frustration, running at Yhwach with his sword raised. It only took a second but Ichigo realised what Yhwach was holding...the end part of his blade. He looked at Zangetsu and saw it broken. Not wasting time, Yhwach jumped up and kneed Ichigo in the face. Orihime cast 'Soten Kisshun' on Chad and Ganju and created a 'Santen Kesshun' in front of Ichigo.

Yhwach created a whip from the black ooze and lashed it in Ichigo's direction. The whip then slipped through the 'Santen Kesshun' entirely and cut open Ichigo's shoulder. "But...that can't be!!" Orihime exclaimed.

\- In Wahrwelt Castle -

"Hurry up." Byakuya said.

"Get your ass back here, NOW, Kuchiki!!" Kenpachi yelled out. The two sensed Yhwach's presence earlier and were rushing to the top. Inwardly, Byakuya was worried though his face showed no sign. _Don't go down yet...Kurosaki..._

\- Throne Room -

Ichigo huffed, on his knees. Yhwach's spikes were surrounding him. Orihime was knocked out earlier due to one of Yhwach's attacks. Ichigo tried to defend her and as a result, his bow was destroyed.

_Nothing's working...not my sword...not Orihime's shields...not Chad's fists...nothing...it's...all...over..._

Yhwach sighed, disappointed. "Honestly. Earlier, you screamed about how you could beat me but look how things turned out. Not only that, but the fire in your eyes have died out. In that case, there's only one thing left to do." Yhwach grabbed Ichigo's face. "I'm taking the powers I so graciously granted you."

A vein pattern appeared on Ichigo's body as Yhwach prepared to extract all his powers.

**In the face of overwhelming power, he can do nothing.**

**_To Be Continued in Chapter 679: SURVIVING FOR MY WORLD_ **


	8. Surviving For My World

Ichigo huffed, on his knees. Yhwach's spikes were surrounding him. Orihime was knocked out earlier due to one of Yhwach's attacks. Ichigo tried to defend her and as a result, his bow was destroyed.

_Nothing's working...not my sword...not Orihime's shields...not Chad's fists...nothing...it's...all...over..._

Yhwach sighed, disappointed. "Honestly. Earlier, you screamed about how you could beat me but look how things turned out. Not only that, but the fire in your eyes have died out. In that case, there's only one thing left to do." Yhwach grabbed Ichigo's face. "I'm taking the powers I so graciously granted you."

A vein pattern appeared on Ichigo's body as Yhwach prepared to extract all his powers.

**_Chapter 679: SURVIVING FOR MY WORLD_ **

_Ah...it's fading. The Quincy powers I inherited from my mother...The Shinigami powers I inherited from Dad and the Hollow power that was fused with it...they're all fading...to pure white..._

_**DON'T BE SUCH A WEAKLING!!!** _

Black reiatsu suddenly burst forth from Ichigo's body, pushing Yhwach back. The Quincy King was greatly startled by this as he didn't anticipate Ichigo having any strength left to defy him. The black reiatsu soon disappeared and all that was left was Ichigo with a Hollow mask on. It's pattern was greatly different: it was a simple x across the mask. That's when Yhwach understood.

"Hah, I see. So your Zangetsu got defiant, did he? To think he'd go to such lengths to make sure you stayed alive."

_I only managed to nab Ichigo's Quincy powers. His fused Shinigami-Hollow powers are still intact. But even that's alright. As he is now, he won't bother trying to get me._

During Yhwach's thinking, Ichigo's mask shattered and he fell face flat on the ground. He turned his head to the side and that was all he could do. He couldn't even muster the strength to stand. Why should he? He couldn't beat Yhwach...not when he's like this.

Without so much as lifting a finger, the black matter on Yhwach burst forth and created a giant pillar. Soon, it formed into a circle...a portal to _there_. "I suppose this is goodbye, Ichigo. From this moment on, I have no need of you...or my children of the Sternritters. Lie there helpless and watch...as I destroy both the Soul Society and the World of the Living. I will bring ruin to it all so just sit back."

Rukia and Renji just arrived and they witness the bloody scene of Chad, Ganju, Orihime and Ichigo lying on the ground - three out of the four knocked out. On the other side of the destroyed room was Yhwach, standing tall. "It's rather insulting...to have you insignificant vermin keep coming after me in droves. Your bodies are already partially exhausted. What do you think you could do in that state."   
Yhwach was right. After they were originally knocked out by Gerard and before that, having to use their reiatsu to open a gate to transformed Soul King's domain - Wahrwelt, both Rukia and Renji had run out of substantial power. They were half empty. "If you truly wish to take my head then come. I shall leave the gate open for all."

Yhwach began walking through before stopping. "And if you do get through then in light of your bravery and exceptional spirit, I shall grant you a most marvelous and fitting death. That is the only future awaiting you all. A future filled with joy and happiness...no longer exists for the likes of you. From this point on, indulge in your own uselessness and in your final moments, carve the image of my looming shadow, a terror of death, into your minds. For all eternity."

Yhwach resumed his walk into the gate. "W-Wait!!" Renji yelled out, extending out Zabimaru to attack Yhwach. Ichigo only stared at this action blankly. _Don't even bother...Renji...it's useless..._

Before it could even touch him, Zabimaru was destroyed as Yhwach successfully walked through. 

"Damn it!!" Renji cursed before fixing Zabimaru. Meanwhile, Rukia went to go help Orihime up. She wasn't fully unconscious. "Orihime, are you alright?"  
"Y-Yes...but more importantly...bring those two over." She signalled over to the unconscious Chad and Ganju. Rukia understood and gently put her down before her and Renji dragged their bodies near Orihime. 

"S-Soten...Kisshun. I reject." She created a giant barrier around them, slowly healing their wounds. It could've gone much faster but Orihime herself was still quite injured. "Bring Ichigo over...I'll heal him too..."   
"Don't push yourself." Rukia whispered, worried for her friend while Renji went over to Ichigo and extended his hand to him.

"Get up."

Ichigo stayed lying down and when he didn't heed Renji's words again, the red-haired lieutenant grabbed him by his shihakusho and pulled him out. He understood as soon as he saw Ichigo's lifeless eyes. "You bastard...don't tell me you've given up. You-"

"Aww, have we missed all the fun already?"

All were stunned as they saw the figures of two people who should've died. Two certain Fullbringers. 

"Ginjo...Tsukishima...why are you two...?" Ichigo's eyes were widened. He never expected to ever meet the two of them again. Though in the back of his mind, he thought they may have turned into souls and began living in the Soul Society. "Why are we here? To be honest, I don't want to be here." Tsukishima grinned, acting just as nonchalantly as he always had, as if everything was some big joke. "But Ginjo said to help you."

"I didn't say help, you prick!!" Ginjo scolded the younger Fullbringer. He still acted how he did back when Ichigo met him: always seeming like he's not taking things seriously yet when the time came, he could be really serious. "I just said to repay our favour to him. We'll help you beat that Yhwach guy or whatever the hell his name is."  
Ichigo - who was no longer being gripped by Renji - immediately had his mood dampened. 

"Sorry to say. But you came for nothing. We can't beat him."

"Huh? Are you seriously saying that?"

"It's true. The way he is now, he's unstoppable. He's...he's..."

"GOOD TO SEEEE YOUUUU, IIIICHIIIIGOOOOO!!!"

The orange-haired teen was interrupted as he was kicked back by the sudden appearance of a certain father. In fact, this stunned Ichigo so much that he held a blank stare as he got up. "Wha-What? What are-"

"Oh come on, son!! Surely, you didn't think that your dear father would leave you alone to deal with a big scary man like Yhwach? Don't worry!! Daddy's come to help you save the day. Now," Isshin opened his shihakusho a bit to reveal more of his hairy chest. "Come!! Fly into your father's chest and cry all about it!! Then we'll go and-"

Ichigo decided to interrupt before it got worse and kicked his father in the face. "How could you act like this?!" Ichigo shouted. "Yhwach...he's about to destroy everything!! You hear me?! Stop acting so careless. We can't beat him and-"

"We can't? Or are you too much of a coward to try?"

"What?"

Isshin, rubbing his hurt nose a little, walked to Ichigo and head butted him. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO SNAP OUT OF IT!!" Isshin shouted back, now wanting to rub his forehead to alleviate the pain. Ichigo stayed still, rubbing his forehead. "Do you remember? You said the same thing when it came to Aizen. And guess what? You still won!! So what if you lost some of your power? What if he's too strong? If he's too strong, then just become even stronger!! If you lost power, then get it back!! Are you telling me you'd let everything you know and love be consumed because he's too strong? Are you not willing to keep going until the bitter end? Let me say this: a real man would shut up, stand tall and keep fighting even after death!! Now tell me, Ichigo. Are you that kind of man...or just a coward?"

Ichigo had no idea what to even say in response. He took a deep breath. "Dad...thanks. Once again...you helped me. This time, I'll-"

" _We_ will beat him." Isshin said.

Ichigo smiled and nodded in response. He went over and picked up his broken sword. It had reverted to being the black long sword of his Bankai since his Quincy powers were now gone. He walked over to Orihime and asked, "Can you try and fix this?"  
She nodded and Ichigo placed his blade in her 'Soten Kisshun' and waited to see what happened.

"Okay. While you're doing that, I'll take good care of our friend." Isshin suddenly got more serious and walked to the gate. "Dad...don't die."   
Isshin smiled. "Who do you think you're talking to?" was all he offered as a response as he went through.

\- Soul Society -

"Well, you're a sight for sore eyes." Yhwach chuckled as he looked at the man in his way.

"I'd like to welcome you...to MY Soul Society." Aizen smirked, still strapped down to his chair. Yhwach smiled in response before unleashing a giant wave of black matter. He seemingly hit Aizen, causing a lot of damage before seeing that Aizen was now out of the chair, standing away from where he was. "How odd. I could've sworn you were locked in fierce combat up in the Soul King's Palace. It seems Ichigo Kurosaki gave you more trouble than you bargained for."

"Don't project your own anxieties onto me." Yhwach replied. "After all, _you_ were the one defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki."

Aizen stayed silent for a few moments before speaking again. "In any case, I thank you for ridding me of that infernal chair. Because now...I have the means to stop you." Aizen summoned his 'Kyoka Suigetsu' and held the handle-less blade in his hand.

"HAH!! You would stand in my way to protect the Soul Society?"

"Please don't misunderstand." Aizen smiled. "I simply wish to erase anyone who might try to rule over me and control me. Now...

Bankai."

**A clash between titans!! Against a Soul King empowered Yhwach, Aizen goes all out!!**

**_To Be Continued in Chapter 680: The Growing Hypnosis_ **


End file.
